Worth The Wait
by JSAlways
Summary: Jack Down Loads the Ancient Repository of Knowledge again, what adventures will this lead him to, will the Asgard be able to help? always Fluff, Fluff, Fluff


Worth The Wait

By JSAlways

Chapter 1

Jack stepped through the gate, looked up at General Hammond and said "I did it again sir".

"What exactly did you do son?"

As Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c came down the ramp Jack started to explain that he had gotten his head sucked in to one of those head sucky thingy.

Sam spoke up and said "Sir we were under attack, there was no way for us to remove the ancient Repository of knowledge in time so Jack stuck his head in to retrieve all the information. "

General Hammond took the information and said "You know the drill infirmary, shower and meet in the briefing room in one hour. I will have Walter send a message to the Asgard and see if we can get Thor here to get it out of you're heard.

All three headed to the infirmary, Jack was in high spirits he asked Dr. Frasier to try something new and just jam that needle in, wiggle it around.

Sam giggled she knew her CO did not like needles and tried to make lite of the situation by cracking jokes.

Janet said she would jam the needle in just the right amount to keep him on guard, she did not want her nurses getting to rough the other patients didn't like it.

"Sir I know last time you had the knowledge downloaded into your brain it took a few days to take effect. Have you had any symptoms I need to know about before I move on to Sam's exam?

"No nothing yet, I still have all my same wittiness, Don't I Carter?"

"Yes Sir so far you do, I have not noticed any change in you."

Just then Daniel had to jump in, "Jack can you tell me any new ancient words and there meaning?"

"Not yet Daniel, I am sure you will be the first one I talk to though.. Or not"

With their exams completed they all headed to the showers, Sam was in and out first while the guys waited for her. She went in to talk to Janet while the boys finished up.

"What do you think Janet? Will we have time to get the download out before it starts to take the colonels mind over?"

"I sure hope so Sam, he seems to be doing alright so far, I know the General sent a message to the Asgard as long as Thor gets the message and is able to get here in time he will be ok. If not then only time will tell."

Sam sighed and said she knew that but felt a little better talking about it. Just then the guys were walking by so Janet and Sam met up with them and they all went to the briefing together.

_An. Thank you to Wikipedia for the spelling and correct usage of the ancient language. Most came from "Lost City" _

Chapter 2

Sam sat next to Jack in her usual spot at the briefing table, first Jack gave his account of what happened, then Daniel jumped in, with Sam following up with what she knew of the attack and Jack downloading the knowledge, with Teal'c agreeing with all of their accounts.

The general took it all under advisement then turned to Dr. Frasier, "do you have anything to add on your check up of Coronel O'Neill?"

Well Dr. Frasier started "according to the last time this happened it took the Coronel three days before the download started to change him, at this time I do not see why this would be any different. I can release him off base for 72 hours as long as someone from his team is with him at all times."

"That sounds about right Daniel cut in, it took Jack three days to start to speak ancient and another 2 days from then to have his mind completely taken over and start to build things."

"Thanks Danny," Jack said.

"Sir if I may have those 72 hours to head home and get my affairs in order, just in case Thor does not get here in time, I will accept the Asordo, from my team."

"Asordo sir?"

"Asordo what Carter?

"Sir you said you would accept the Asordo from your team, what is Asordo?"

"I did not say Asordo, I said help."

"No you didn't Jack you said Asordo."

"Daniel I sat here and remember specifically saying you and the rest of the team can Asordo me at my house."

Daniel looked at Sam, who looked at the General, who looked at the Dr. (Teal'c just raised his eyebrow).

"DR. Do you still see any reason to keep the Colonel on base?" asked the general.

"Well sir as long as he has someone with him the whole time and if it gets worse they bring him back in, I still say to give him the 72 hours to clear up his personal business."

"Thank you Dr., well SG1 you have down time for 72 hours unless we here from Thor or the Colonel gets worse, I will leave it up to you to work out a schedule to keep Jack company.

As the team all stood at once to head out the door, Jack spoke to his team.

"You all know how much I love to be baby sat, but as I know you only have my best interest in mind I would like you all to come over for dinner tonight. We can draw straws then to see who gets to sleep on the couch. General, DR. the invite is open to you as well as Cassie."

"Thank you sir I know Cassie would love to come so count us in."

"Well Jack I think I can stop by for at least a beer tonight, thanks for the invite."

"Not a problem Sir, we would love to have you. Well SG1 who wants to ride with me and stop off at the market we have a party to plan."

"I will sir; I will go to the market with you and help set everything up at your house then later on get a ride back to base to pick up my car."

"Thanks Carter, ok see everyone else at my house let's say 1700?"

With that everyone did file out of the briefing room and headed to their lockers to get there stuff and head out to do what they needed to do.

Chapter 3

Jack and Sam were walking next to each other at the market, going up and down the aisles pushing a cart discussing what they wanted for the BBQ that night, Jack would give a suggestion, then Sam would give a suggestion on what they wanted to make and serve. Then Jack looked over at Sam she had a large smile on her face.

"What is that smile for Major?"

"Nothing really Sir,"

Sam looked over at Jack she met his chocolate eyes with her blue eyes and the smile got even bigger.

"That's a big smile for nothing really" he said with a grin on his face.

Sam looked down. She said "I was just thinking how normal this is for most people to plan a party for their friends, do the shopping and taking it home to prepare. I am just having a good time Sir."

"Well if I had known you would have a good time doing the shopping I would have given you my list a long time ago."

"It's not just the shopping it's doing it with you, and purchasing it for friends that are as close as family."

"I agree this is nice, I guess we get together every Friday night and do our shopping together."

"Yes Sir that would be the Fridays that we are not away right.

"That would be correct Carter. Now back to the shopping, it is time to pick out the cake."

"Yes Sir" Sam said with a giggle.

Jack and Sam finished with the shopping waited in line, paid and were on their way to Jack's house.

Sam was busy making salads, Jack was getting the grill ready, he looked up, saw Sam in his kitchen and really liked the look of her helping him host the BBQ for their friends. He thought if there was a way to make it permanent having her in his house with him he would take that road and never look back.

Sam looked up then saw the smile on his face and added one of her own. Her thoughts going in the same direction as Jack's, she figured she better start thinking of other topics before she said something that would show to many feelings that should not exist for her CO.

Soon after the doorbell rang, Daniel and Teal'c were there they were ready for a great meal they each grabbed a beer and headed out to the deck to wait for the others to arrive.

Janet and Cassie showed up within 10 minutes, and then they all sat on the deck and waited for General Hammond. He said he would make it but was still in his office when the others left the mountain so knew it would be a while before he got there.

About 30 minutes later the general pulled into the driveway. Jack met him at the door.

"Good evening Sir" jack said, "I am glad you made it, we were starting to think something had happened and you were not going to make it."

"Well a few things did detain me, one was big. I want to talk about it with the group but don't want to put a damper on the evening. Let's have dinner a beer or two and I will tell everyone together. Maybe we can come up with a solution."

"Sounds good sir, we are ready to eat it is all set up on the deck, come on out."

"Thanks Jack, let's try not to alarm everyone before it is time to come up with options."

Everyone greeted the General when he came out on the deck, Jack handed him a beer and they began to eat. The evening was going great there was laughing, storytelling and some teasing of a certain Dr. and archeologist. Even Cassie was teasing Daniel and her mom.

Janet said "That's enough; I know you mean well but it will work out on its own."

Just then the General cleared his throat he was ready to tell them what was on his mind.

"Listen up folks; I had a call from the top today senator Kinsey has been sticking his nose in where it does not belong again. This time he has the ear of congress, he is trying to get us shut down on the premises that we are costing the government too much money. They are really starting to listen, I have gotten them to hold out till Monday morning, but after that, they may pull the plug on us."

Everyone started to speak at once; they could not believe what the general had to say.

He help up his hands and said this would get them nowhere. We asked if they had anything to say that would help the situation.

Most did not. Sam spoke first.

"Sir what about the Cornel, He does not have time to fight congress we need that gate to reach Thor and have the knowledge taken out of his head before it is too late."

Daniel started to speak; he also knew that they needed the Gate to save Jack.

The general raised his hands again, "do any of you have any suggestions on how to help the Cornel and keep the Senator off our backs?"

"Well Sir Daniel spoke up, I have an idea, I will need to go to Washington tonight and have some artifacts with me that can be public knowledge, I will disclose locations that these artifacts came from around the planet that all coincide with Cheyenne Mountain, to show how important this place is. Teal'c will need to go to Chulak to get in contact with Breata'c and get a ship just incases we need to meet Thor half way. Then Jack and Sam can go to the Alfa site and wait. If things go downhill they will then be able to use that gate to do what they need to do to save Jack."

"You know Sir this just might work, Sam said. If we can make them think that we do more here than just suck money it may give us the time we need first to help the Cornel and to get them away from listening to the Senator."

Janet spoke then. "Sam I don't know if I am ok with you taking the Cornel off world, what if he needed medical attention before Thor gets here and we are stuck here?"

"Well the last time he had the down load there was not much the medical team could do for him, all we could do was monitor him and help him get what he needed to boost the gate. So I am hoping that is how it will go this time, I will keep an eye on him and help when I can, but this way we will be free to go through the gate if needed and look for any other help we may need."

"Ok people this seems to be the best plan we have for now. Everyone needs to get a good night sleep, you three will head to the Alfa gate at 0700. Daniel I will have you on a plane out of Peterson in 2 hours can you be ready?"

"Yes Sir" Daniel said.

"Yes Sir" Jack and Sam said in Unisom.

Janet shook her head, and then asked Sam if there was anything she wanted her to pack to make their stay more comfortable as they may be there a while.

Sam could not think of anything that they didn't usually take when they went through the gate.

As the group was breaking up each was making plans for their departure, Janet was leaving she needed to get Cassie home, the General was heading back to the mountain to get Daniels flight arranged, Teal'c asked the general for a ride he had things to prepare before he was to head to Chulak.

That Left Sam to sleep on Jacks couch to keep an eye on him. She knew she would have to stop by her house on their way back to the mountain but figured they would leave early in the morning and stop on their way.

She went into the kitchen to start cleaning up the food and dishes. They needed to clear it all away they did not know how long they would be gone.

Jack came up behind her after he saw everyone to the door.

"You know you don't have to do that, we can just clear it all into the trash and take it out. Throw the dishes in the dishwasher and call it done."

"I know, but this way if we are gone for any length of time it will be done and ready for you when you get home."

Jack stepped closer to her." You do know if we don't succeed it could be a while before I get back here, I would really like it if you could check on it every once in a while maybe have the guys over."

"Sir I don't want you to think this way. Thor is coming, we will keep the gate going, we will get the download out of your head and you will be back here soon grilling chard meat for the whole team!"

Sam looked down the whole thought of not having Jack around every day was really bothering her.

Jack put his finger under her chin and lifts her face to meet his eyes. "Hey I am sorry I did not mean to bring you down. It is getting late, we need to stop by your house on our way into the mountain in the morning, and we better finish up here and hit the sack."

Sam agreed with him, she said these dishes will be finished in a few minutes do you have a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt I can borrow for the night?"

"Yep I will get you a set when we are done here."

"All finished, want me to take the couch?"

"No Carter, we sleep closer when we are on missions why don't you bunk down with me in my bed, it is large enough, I promise to be a perfect gentlemen, you will be much more comfortable."

"Are you sure Sir? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in your own bed."

"Not a problem Carter, come on I will get you a change of clothes and you can use the bathroom first.

They both headed off to Jacks room he handed her a change of clothes, she went off to the bathroom to change. Jack checked the sheets to make sure they were clean. Sam was just coming back in when Jack was adding another blanket to the bed.

Jack looked up at her, "All ready, you make yourself comfortable I will be right back."

Sam sat on the side of the bed, fluffed the pillows and was just getting under the covers when Jack came back in the room. Jack sat on his side was getting comfortable when he faced Sam.

"Let's get some sleep it may be all we get for the next few days, the cots we will have at the Alfa site will not be as comfortable as this bed."

Sam scooted down in the bed; she rolled over towards Jack, "Good night Sir."

"Good night Carter."

Jack was the first to wake up in the morning, the first thing he knew was that he and Sam had rolled together in the middle of the night and were curled around each other, he really did not mind. It was one of the best night's sleep he had, had in a long time. As he was slowly trying to untangle his legs from Sam she woke up. She tried to sit up and bumped heads with Jack.

"I am sorry Sir; I must have rolled to your side in the night."

"It's alright Carter I was very comfortable you make a great sleeping partner. At least you don't snore like Daniel does."

Sam had to admit even if only to herself it was great to wake up next to Jack.

They got up and got ready to head to Sam's house so they could get this mission underway.

Chapter 4

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were in the gate room waiting for the gate to dial the Alfa site, the General was giving last minute instructions just in case when they try to come home the gate was sealed.

Sam was the first to speak "Sir we will not be coming home till we have contacted the Asgard, the Colonel needs there assistance, if the gate is sealed at that time they have a ship and we will be coming home that way. We will contact you for further instructions before we beam down."

Jack just looked at Sam then the General. "I agree Sir."

"Then you have a go people, I hope all goes well and you can return quickly, we will keep a candle in the window, if Thor contacts us first we will direct him to the Alfa site."

"Thank you Sir." Jack said as they went up the ramp.

When they got to the other side the gate shut down, they turned and reopened the gate to Chulak, Teal'c turned to his friends "O'Neill I am on a journey to get help for you, I trust you will be well until my return?"

"T buddy I will be great, I will have Carter watching over me Thor will be here soon, what could go wrong."

Sam looked to Teal'c, "Don't worry I will do my best to keep him out of trouble until we can get the knowledge out of his head and make sure the gate stays operational."

With that Teal'c went through to Chulak to find Breata'c.

Well Jack looked around, "Not much to do here Carter most of the men have been recalled incase Daniel does not succeed, the ones left will head out Monday morning if he is not able to get through to the boneheads in Washington. I will probably go Waco on you in a few days, lots of laughs in your future."

"I don't know Sir sounds like I will have a lot of responsibility, I will need to keep you in the here and now, while not being able to communicate with you, helping you do whatever your mind is telling you to do. I think I will be quite busy. Maybe we should take this afternoon off to smell the flowers before it all goes hectic. And this way if Daniel or Thor contacts us in the next 36 hours we will not be working on anything that can't be left behind."

"Sounds good Carter what did you have in mind?"

"I don't really know Sir I was thinking out loud and was hoping you would throw in a few ideas.

"Well I say we have a camp out, bonfire, marsh mellow roast, scary stories the whole thing."

"What are we twelve Sir?"

"Come on Carter, we never get to camp just for the fun of it, someone is always on watch. This way we can concentrate on having a good time."

"All right Sir it does sound like a lot of fun. Where do you want to set up camp?"

Jack and Sam looked around the Base for a place that would serve as a camping spot, they wanted it in the open so they could star gaze but did not want everyone left on the base to be able to watch them.

Sam came through some trees to a clearing about a ¼ mile from base, "What do you think of this spot Sir?"

Jack looked around, the first thing he said was "Carter this is a fun outing I don't want you to call me Sir or Colonel for the next 24 hours got it. And I really like this spot. Let's head back, get the gear we will need and rummage through the food supplies, I want to cook over an open fire and eat junk food."

"I will try not to call you Sir or Colonel, but habits die hard, I will get the tent and bags you get the food, we will meet up and get the rest of our gear and head back out here?"

They walked back to the base together then split up to get the items on their list they both headed off with a smile on their faces.

After about 20 minutes they met back up, Sam had one tent, two sleeping bags, and an overnight duffel with stuff for her and Jack. Jack had a box filled with food packages, plates, and utensils. They looked each other's items over and determent they did not need any more for just one night and headed back to make camp.

Sam was on tent duty, Jack was on kitchen duty, they both finished at the same time. Jack went in search of some rocks to make a fire pit and Sam went to collect fire wood and kenneling. Jack had the fire pit set up when Sam was bringing her last arm load of wood, she handed a few pieces of paper to Jack then some kenneling he got the fire going with very little effort

By this time it was late afternoon, Jack and Sam had gotten up very early that morning to get everything ready and head to the Alfa site. They both were ready for a good meal and some relaxation.

Jack had gotten some boneless chicken breast and vegetables for their dinner he was putting them on metal rods to cooking them over the fire, he had gotten a loaf of bread and wrapped it in tinfoil so he sat it on the rocks next to the fire to warm, Sam looked in the box to see what she could help with, she found bottles of sparkling juice that Jack had put in a bag of ice so they would be cold for dinner, she found some chocolate cake and the fixings for s'mores for later that night. All in all she thought it was a great meal, he had thought of everything.

Sam was getting there spot in front of the fire ready for dinner, Jack said it would be done in just a few minutes, as Jack was taking the chicken and veggies of the sticks and putting them on the plates Sam finished their padded spots for sitting around the fire.

Jack handed her a plate, Sam handed him a cold juice. She thanked him for a great meal, he sat with his plate next to her, they quietly ate for a few minutes, then Sam looked up at the sky it was just starting to get dark.

"Look at the sky Sir, the stars are just starting to show, they are amazing.

"Carter I said no Sir tonight, it is Jack all I want to hear from you is Jack" then he also looked up, it was amazing no matter what planet or galaxy he was in the stars always looked amazing, he was so glad Sam had agreed to do this with him.

"Sorry Jack I will try and say it, but I am so used to Sir it just comes out."

They finished their dinner Sam took the plates, she cleaned up the mess, and they were just sitting and talking and having a really good time, she turned to Jack

"Jack thank you for asking me to do this, I am really enjoying myself, we should have done this a long time ago. It would be great if when we get back maybe Daniel and Teal'c would like to camp with us. If they don't I would really like to do this again either here or on earth whatever we can work out."

Jack put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him, she laid her head on his chest.

"I am glad we thought of this also, I don't know what tomorrow will bring but I am happy for tonight. There are a few things I need to tell you. Our time is getting short. I can already feel the down load trying to take over I have been fighting it most of dinner; if I start to speak ancient I need you to know a few things first.

"Jack you should have told me. We can go back to base and call Janet if you need to."

"No there is nothing she can do for me now, it is like I can see what I want to say and I have to think really hard or it comes out all wrong. I just need you to know first that if Thor does not get to me in time that working with you and having you as more than a friend has meant the world to me, there is nothing I have enjoyed more than coming to work each day knowing you would be there, if all I get is a glimpse and a smile from you my day is complete."

Sam started to speak, Jack took her hand.

"Let me get all this out in case I don't get another chance please. You need to know that I have left everything to you, other than a few personal items to Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond; you will find a letter in my locker telling you what they are and where they are. You get the house, the cabin, my truck, everything Sam. It will mean a lot to me if you will tell me you will take it, do what you need to be happy.

Right then Sam started to cry, she could not help herself, all of the sudden she did not want to think of a future without Jack.

Jack put his finger under her chin and moved her head to look up at him, "what did I say, don't you want my house and cabin?"

"It's not that Jack I am so honored you would give them to me, it's that for me to have them you have to be gone. You have become such an important part of my life just the thought of going each day without seeing you is breaking my heart."

Jack leaned down and kissed Sam on the lips, it started so slow, she could barely feel it at first but it got more intense and stronger, she did not want it to end she added her own feelings and need to the kiss pretty soon they had to break apart just to get a breath of air.

Jack cupped Sam's face with both hands; he looked her in the eyes "Is this what you want?"

"Oh Jack I have wanted it for so long, I just did not see a way, you are my CO, even if I changed teams you are 2IC of the base I would still be in your chain of command.."

"I know, I have wanted you for as long as I can remember, I have lain awake at night thinking of how to get around the rules and other than one of use leaving the mountain I have not come up with anything. Now this and it could be too late, will you let me love you tonight even if that means we will have to face reality tomorrow?"

"Jack I would let you love me for the rest of our lives if that is what you wanted. If all I get is one night I will take it, No matter what the outcome is."

Jack leaned back into her and kissed her again he showed her all the love he has for her with this kiss; she returned every bit of it. Jack finished the kiss but did not pull away; he leaned his forehead on hers and inhaled deeply, "You are so beautiful it amazes me that with so many choices out there you have chosen me."

"I would do it again and again if given the same choice Jack, you complete me, and you keep me grounded when my mind spins out of control. I love you Jack"

With that he pulled her up to him squeezed her to him with one final breath before he started kissing her again "I love you Samantha carter"

They had no idea how long they stood there in each other's arms, Jack looked up it was full night out who knows who could have happened by from the base to see them and at the moment he really did not care, it could all be over soon and all he wanted was for her to know the depth of his feelings.

"We really should go in the tent and try to get some sleep; we have no idea how long I will be lucid or if the rest of the base will have to pack up tomorrow and need our help."

Sam agreed, she turned to walk into the tent as she pulled out of jacks arms she kept ahold of his hand and pulled him behind her into the ten. "I don't care what happens tomorrow as long as I am with you tonight,"

She reached for him and started to pull his shirt up, he put his hands on her arms, he whispered "I want to do this." He took his shirt off then reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head he reached behind her and released the clasp on her bra, as it dropped away she took a quick intake of air, he stopped, looked her in the eyes. Then he knew that no matter what she was his.

He quickly undressed, he undresses Sam, and they both moved down onto their sleeping bag in each other's arms and made passionate love.

Chapter 5

The next morning, Jack and Sam woke up together, jack grinned at Sam, "You ok?"

"The best" she said

They started kissing again, which led to another round of love making after waiting what seemed like a lifetime to be together to them they could not get enough of each other and they knew there time together was short. Sam did not want it to end.

They knew they needed to get up and break camp then head back to base and contact the General, they needed to know if Daniel had made any progress.

As they stowed all their gear and were ready to head back, Jack came up to Sam, he reached his arms around her and whispered in her ear "I love you ya know."

Sam gave the smile that melted his heart. "You have showed me several times how much you love me, I love you also. No matter what happens in the next few days or weeks I don't want you to forget that."

"Never!" Jack stated "Even if I forget here (he pointed to his head) I will never forget here (he pointed at his heart)." Then pulled Sam in for another hug and deep kiss.

With that they went back to base, both with a smile while they remembered the night before.

As they entered camp they got the word that the General was scheduled to call in the next 15 minutes with an update.

Jack and Sam went to their bunks to straighten up and get into uniform before the generals call.

They met back in the radio room just as the gate was dialing up.

"General any word from Daniel" Jack asked as soon as they made contact.

"He has contacted us, as well as the president I am sorry people the news is not good. Everyone at the Alfa site is scheduled to head back to earth at 1500 hours today. At 1800 the Iris will close and be sealed."

"But Sir" Sam said, "We have not heard from Thor or Teal'c, it is only a matter of time before we will not be able to communicate with the colonel"

"I know Major; a lot is going to fall on your shoulders in the next few days. If you are willing I want you to stay there with Jack, that way if Teal'c finds help or Thor does not show up in time you will be able to try and contact the Nox or the Tollan and seek out help. If you come home our efforts will be limited.

"I understand Sir, I am willing to stay with the colonel, I would really like Daniel here as well, and when the colonel starts to speak ancient he is the only one that will understand what he is saying. But he is also the only one that can convince the powers that be how important the mountain is. So I think he is better off there." "We will manage Sir."

The Colonel stood quiet in the back ground it was getting harder for him to form sentences in his head and he really did not want to alarm Sam. "Sir Will Carter be able to perform any act necessary to save herself if something happens to me? I don't want her left alone here without any options."

"Yes Colonel, Major I am enacting my rights during emergency protocol and making you a temporary Colonel and giving you all rights that position holds including being the senior member of your team is that understood? You also will out rank most personnel on earth except Generals and the president so if you need something you will have access to it with little hassle, As long as you can get to earth to get what you need."

"Yes Sir" they both said together with that the general signed off so the base could do what was needed to close down the Alfa site and head back to earth in just a few hours.

As Jack and Sam turned from the computer where they had been talking to the general several people in the back ground started to salute Sam just then Jack also saluted Sam

"Congratulations Colonel" Jack said

Sam saluted the men back, "Thank you men, dismissed."

Most of the men turned to head out and get there gear together they were going back to earth.

Jack was still standing next to Sam he turned to her with a grin, Sam knew that look it usually led to something she was not sure she would like. "Ma' am, now that we are the same rank there is something I have wanted to do for years."

"What would that be Sir?"

"Un, un, ah it is no longer Sir, we are the same rank, it is Jack, on the job and in private." Jack stepped forward with a room full of men put his hands on her arms and leaned in and kissed her."

"What?" not that she minded she really wanted to keep kissing him, but there were other people around, she blushed to her roots.

"I am sorry, was I to forward,"

"No it is ok, I just was not expecting it, I am still trying to grasp the concept of the title, let alone what that means personally. So that means that now that we are the same rank I can walk up to you any time I want and do this?" Sam reached her hands behind Jacks head, pulled him in and kissed him back.

All of a sudden the room erupted in applause, the Alfa site commander said "It is about time, why don't you get a room. Just so you know if you need a wedding I am an Ordain Minister."

That stopped them both in their tracks, they looked at each other, Jack asked her with his eyes, Sam shook her head yes. They turned in unison, "Yes we do" Jack said.

"We don't know what tomorrow will bring so we want to do this today, do you have time to perform the ceremony before you head back to earth?" asked Jack

"Woe, I was only kidding but I will do it if that is what you want."

Jack turned to Sam again, "Sam this is all really fast I want to ask you properly and it will all be very fast, you will not have any friends here, or your family. You will not have a dress or anything fancy but I want to marry you while we have this loophole, we may not get another chance. Sam will you marry me?"

Sam looked up at Jack, "Yes Jack I will marry you, you are all I need to show up at the wedding, I would love to have my father, brother, Janet, Cassie, and the guys present on this day I have wanted for years, but when everything gets back to normal we can have a huge party and invite them all?"

"Then it is settled, we are getting married, Jack looked at his watch at 17:55, that way the ceremony can be going on as the men are going through the wormhole and the general can be our witness, we can sign the document here and he can sign it and file it on his end."

With that they all broke up and went to do what was needed so they could meet up at 17:55 for the most anticipated event in Sam's life.

The time had come, Sam walked towards the gate a MALP was waiting near the spot she stopped the camera was on she could see the general and Janet standing there with smiles on their faces, Sam grinned back at them, just then Jack came into view he gave her the smile with the dimples that she loved so much, behind him was the Alfa site commander in his dress blues. They walked up to Sam.

Jack took Sam's hands in his, "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"More so than you will ever know" was Sam's comment.

They held each other's hands, the commander started to speak, he gave Jack and Sam their vows both said "I do" and with that the General and Janet congratulated them, they kissed and it was done.

All the men threw rice then headed through the gate back to earth, before the gate shut down the general let them know he was in daily contact with the president and Daniel and that they were working on getting the gate running again, he hoped they did not have an invasion before congress would pull their head's out and know they were doing a good thing.

Janet wished them well, told them not to do anything she would not do and to consider this their honeymoon.

Sam thanked her, in a lot of ways she was looking forward to being alone with Jack but knew that every minute they were alone the ancient knowledge was one step closer to taking over his mind and she could lose him forever.

The gate closed with very little fanfare, Jack was still holding Sam's hand when he turned to her, "Well Mrs. O'Neill what would you like to do now that we have a whole planet to ourselves?"

"Well Sam giggled, as we have already consummated the union I thought we could get started on making list of what we know and what we need to find out."

"Lists, we are finally together on a planet alone and you want to make lists?"

Sam started laughing, "Ok really I wanted to know what kind of accommodations we have and spend some time with my husband, then get to the list. I want our lives together to be very long Jack but I know with each ticking moment you are slipping farther away from me. Don't deny it; I see it in your face when you have to concentrate on talking to me."

Jack knew she knew him to well and kept his mouth shut. He walked with her in the commander's quarters. He had housing all to himself while he was here and had asked Jack to use it while he and Sam where on the planet. It was a very nice small one bedroom house, well-furnished he figured it would work well for them and with all the lab space for Carter and himself it would do very well, maybe he would ask the general for their own planet when they were done saving the world.

Jack led Sam into the bedroom, he had already been there and brought all their gear with him he pulled her into a hug "I know this is not the wedding of your dreams, I plan on making this up to you in so many ways, but when this is over you will go back to being a Major and our opportunity would have been wasted."

"I know jack I don't regret it at all, I have loved you for a very long time, I knew our time would come and was getting frustrated with the wait, I think the General knew that and wanted to keep us both in the program, then when this came up he saw an opening, as did we I think he was as happy as I was that we did."

Jack pulled her to him, it started with one kiss and a very long time later they got up to see what was left for them while they waited for Thor or Teal'c.

Chapter 6

Jack and Sam worked for the rest of the day, finally dropping into bed at 2300, just to hold each other in sleep.

It was 0300 when Sam wok up to a noise at first she thought it was Jack getting up to go to the bathroom but then she heard it again and knew was coming from the labs, she got up and went to investigate, Jack was there pulling things off the shelf and placing them on the table.

"What are you doing Jack it is the middle of the night?"

He did not answer her, he did not acknowledge her at all, it left a hollow spot in the pit of her stomach, she knew this moment would come but had so hoped that it would not.

Jack just kept on working all Sam could do was watch him and help whenever he seemed to need it, hours had gone by, Sam was way beyond tired she knew Jack had to be at the end of his rope also but he just kept on doing whatever he had started, it was starting to take shape but Sam still had no idea what it was.

The sun had come up and risen to mid-day, Sam had left Jack alone for a little while she had gone to get some food and water, no matter how hard he worked he still had to eat. She came back, tried to get his attention so he would stop to eat. He would not stop at all but would let her stick food in his mouth while he worked, then she put the water bottle up to his lips and he drank, at least he would not starve she told herself.

Jack worked till the sun started to go down, Sam still had no idea what it was he was building, it had flashing lights and made noise other than that she had no clue.

Sam was about ready to pull jack back to the house and strap him to the bed so he could get some rest when he placed everything on the table he said "Dormata", walked past Sam, took her hand and pulled her to the house, he went straight to the bedroom, laid on the bed and was asleep in minutes.

Sam took a deep breath, changed her clothed and laid down beside him to get some sleep.

It was another short night, Sam felt like she had just gone to sleep when there was a noise outside, Sam sat up with a jolt, Jack was still next to her sleeping so she knew that it was not him making the noise, Sam got up out of bed looked out the window, what she say brought a smile to her face.

Coming out of a Tel'Tek was Teal'c and Breata'c, she checked her watch it was 0600, she dressed quickly and headed out the door to greet her friends and inform them of what has been going on.

"Hello Teal'c, Breata'c I am so glad to see you, Jack has been building nonstop since yesterday, he finally stopped to get some sleep, he has stopped speaking English and just mutters to himself, I have no idea what he is saying, maybe you will catch a word now and then."

"Major Carter I am glad to find that you are well, I see you have moved to the informal use of O'Neill's first name."

"Um yes, about all that Teal'c some other news I would like to tell you, I am an acting Colonel and Jack and I were married the day before yesterday. So I guess I am also Colonel O'Neill, I have a lot of choices to make about what name to use at work, but for now, I will me Mrs. O'Neill when I am with Jack and I will be Colonel Carter on the job."

Breata'c stepped forward he grasped Sam's arm "congratulations I wish you a long a fruitful life with many sons."

Teal'c also bowed his head, "I also wish you well, I wish you a long life and many daughters for O'Neill, I think he needs the females to keep him grounded in his lifetime."

"Well I will take your congratulations, but it is too soon to be talking about sons and daughters, we will save that for when we get the download out of Jacks mind and we can discuss it together."

Just then Jack came out wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he went to bed, he put his hand around Sam's waist pulled her close to him, leaned in and kissed the top of her head, he put his other hand out to shake hands with Teal'c and Breata'c, but did not say a word.

Jack turned and walked to the lab, he collected all the items he had been working on a few boxes of other stuff then headed to the house, got all the gear he and Sam had left, he took it all on the ship, stepped in the door as the others just watched him, he said "Terre Daniel" then went in.

The others just looked at each other followed Jack on board and settled down for a ride to earth.

Chapter 7

It took them 3 days to get to earth the whole time Jack was working on his items with his box of stuff, he would only stop to eat, drink and sleep. Every once in a while he would stop to look at Sam, smile at her and try to let her know it was going to be alright.

When they were in earth's orbit Sam tried to contact General Hammond, it took a couple of tries but she finally reached him, she let him know about Teal'c, the ship and the building Jack had been doing. "Sir I am not really sure why but we need to pick Daniel up, Jack has not spoken very much but he made it clear we were coming to earth to get Daniel. Is he in the springs or do we need to go to DC?

"Nice to hear from you Colonel I trust you had a nice honeymoon"

"Well Sir as short as it was it was nice to be alone."

"I understand, well back to business. Daniel got Back home about 3 hours ago, I will call him and let him know to meet you at Peterson in 40 minutes, is there any supplies you need? I can have them waiting there for you also?"

"Well sir it is hard to say, Jack packed a lot of stuff I am really not sure what he is building, I think if he needs anything he will find a way to let us know. When I have more info I will find a way to get it to you, how are the talks going sir? Will we be able to gate home if we need to?

"Sorry Colonel there is still no update, all gate travel is suspended. Keep in contact when you can, if it is different then I will let you know."

"Thank you sir, out for now."

40 minutes later they landed at Peterson, Daniel was waiting for them with cases of supplies, Jack stepped off the ship came up to Daniel clasped his hand and shook it in greetings he started looking through the box of supplies, picked out some and moved to the next after looking through all the boxes jack started to move them onboard so everyone grabbed them and brought them aboard.

Daniel greeted everyone else asked what he had missed, Sam just looked from her to Jack and said she would tell him everything once they were in the air and on their way to where ever Jack had next on the list.

They lifted off in the Tel'Tek jack was in command; he still had not said a word, ancient or otherwise. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were in the back leaning up against the wall. Sam spoke first.

"It is great to have you both with us; as much as I was enjoying time alone with Jack when he could no longer communicate I hoped you both would join us soon."

"Wait a minute" Daniel said "Jack, you too alone?" "I think I have missed a good story"

"I was getting to that Daniel" Sam said "Don't interrupt and I will tell you everything, then if you have questions, and I know you will, I will answer them for you."

"Jack and I went to the Alfa site like you know, Teal'c went to Chulak', everything was going great Jack and I had a campout roasted marshmallows we had a great time, would have been better in some ways if you both were there and not so good in others. Jack and I really talked; we told each other that we love each other and had for a long time. The next day we got news that the Alfa site was to be cleared out and Jack and I would remain in case we needed the gate, the General made me an acting Colonel of the highest rank, now that Jack and I were the same rank he kissed me in front of everyone. There was a lot of joking going on and the base commander told us he could marry us, Jack and I both knew that is what we wanted and with my rank only temporary we had to do it now, so Jack and I have been married for a week, the first day was great, he started to speak ancient after that and I am not sure how much he remembers."

Sam took a breath looked at both of the guys, Daniels mouth was clear to the floor

Daniel found his voice "I leave you alone for a week and look what happens. I am so happy for you both, now let's see what we can do to bring your husband back to you. "

And with that they got up headed to see if Jack could give them any information on where they were going.

Daniel sat in the seat next to Jack while Sam stood behind Jack's seat, Jack looked in the window and saw the reflection of Sam's face, he saw a frown, he reached up behind him and placed his hand on Sam's. It meant so much to her that he was communicating with actions and was trying to comfort her, she reached around the chair and hugged him from behind. Jack reached for her and pulled her into his lap and kissed her, but said no words. Sam kissed him back and laid her head on his shoulder and just relaxed with him for a little while.

As this went on Daniel observed Jack's actions, he started to speak to Jack but jack just looked at him, he only said one word. "Adventus"

Daniel wrinkled his nose, "Adventus?, what do you mean Jack, let me think, Adventus, approaching, coming close to? What are we coming close to Jack?"

Jack said nothing else, just looked straight ahead and kept flying with one arm around Sam holding her close.

It was about twenty minutes later that Jack started to squirm in his chair; Sam got the hint that he wanted her to move off his lap, she figured all good things had to come to an end.

Jack adjusted some controls then stood up he took Sam's hand "Clementia, Dormata."

Sam followed Jack but looked to Daniel for a translation.

Daniel thought for a moment then said "Food and Sleep" "I guess Jack is hungry and it must be bedtime, he has been flying for a while. You to go, I will sit up here for a while, I just want to see if I can tell in what direction Jack has us going." "Teal'c want to keep me company for a while?"

"Indeed Daniel Jackson, I will sit with you for a while then we also can get some food and sleep, we do not know what tomorrow will bring."

Sam said good night to the guys as she and Jack disappeared into the cargo hold; Jack grabbed a couple of dinners out then headed to their cabin. He handed one to Sam she noticed it was the chicken one that was her favorite, she smiled even though he could not communicate with words he was doing a great job with actions, it gave her a warm feeling that he was still in there someplace and there was a chance he would come back to her.

They ate in silence as soon as they finished Sam picked up the wrappers and cleaned everything up when she turned around Jack was getting ready for bed. He moved all the way over to the wall in the bunk, he lifted the blanket and pointed for her to get in. "Dormata"

Sam stripped down to her tank and panties, and climbed in with Jack, he pulled her close to him, he started to kiss her and put his hands in all the places she liked best, with the lights low and Jack making love to her with his hands and his mouth she could almost think he was ok. He stripped her of the rest of her clothes then his came off and he made passionate love to her for hours. When he was done she was sated and ready to sleep for a full night.

As she pulled the covers up over her and him he whispered in her ear "Ego Vultus Videre."

Sam did not know what he said to her buts he clasped his hand and drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 8

Two days later, the group was starting to wonder if Jack really did know where he was going they just seemed to go off in space, every time Daniel would ask the only thing Jack would say is "Adventus"

Daniel was really starting to get frustrated if Jack would just say a few more things he may get a handle on where they were going.

Jack would sit in the chair for hours at a time then set coordinates and get up to stretch, each night he would take Sam's hand lead her to get dinner then they would go to bed. He was starting to wear her out in the bedroom, but she really was not going to complain. If she had known this about Jack sooner she may have given it all up just to be with him. Each night before he would close his eyes he would say the same thing to her "Ego Vultus Videre." She really meant each day to ask Daniel what the meaning of the words were but they just felt so personal she wanted to keep them to herself for now.

On the fourth day, Jack really seemed to get excited he did not say anything more than usual but he kept checking the monitors and looking at each of them with a smile.

It was late afternoon when a planet came into view. Jack guided the ship into the atmosphere but did not land, he took Sam by the hand to the ring platform, handed her a hazmat suite, then did the same to Daniel and Teal'c, he left Breata'c on board.

Daniel addressed the group, "I guess we are going to the surface with Jack, we just have absolutely no idea why."  
The others shook their heads in agreement, but followed Jack's lead just as they would at any other time.

They ringed to the surface, it was full of sulfur and small ponds of molten lava, it looked as if the surface of this planet had not been inhabited in a very long time.

Jack walked to the side of a rock formation and started to tap on the rocks, then he took out a tool he had brought with him and started to hit the rock with some force, nothing seemed to happen. He handed the tool to Teal'c then showed him where to hit the rock.

After Teal'c had hit the rock several times a piece broke away, then Jack walked back to it and started to touch it again, right in front of the teams eyes a hollow screen was present, Sam was amazed and wanted a closer look, Daniel also stepped forward, the writing on it was ancient.

Jack just typed away at it like he had done it all his life, then another ring platform appeared. They all stepped on and went wherever it was taking them.

It took them below the surface, it almost looked like some Tok'ra tunnels but they could tell they had not been used for a very long time.

Jack started forward and waved his hand over a few consoles, Sam again wanted to see the technology they used it was so above them and she wanted to learn all she could. Daniel and Teal'c looked around trying to figure out where they were.

Jack finally came to the screen he had been looking for and turned to another wall. He walked up to it, ran his hand over it and it opened like a cabinet, he reached inside and pulled out a device, he placed it in a bag he was carrying and started towards the ring platform again.

The team saw him pull his hood back over his head, they pulled theirs over there head and met him on the platform, as soon as they joined him he activated the rings and they went back to the surface. Once on the surface they headed back to the ship.

Once they were all aboard Daniel and Sam wanted to see what Jack had picked up.

He held it out to them to see he said "ZPM" they all looked at it like they were supposed to know what it meant. Sam took it from Jack's hands and turned it around, "Daniel, Teal'c do either of you have any idea what this is?"

They both nodded that they had no idea, but they both took a look at it.

Jack went to the pilot's seat and entered in some new coordinates, they were off again. None of them knew what they had or where they were going next but had faith that Jack did so put their full trust in him.

It was another fourteen days that went pretty much like the rest; Jack would sit at the console until bedtime, then take Sam to their cabin, the next day he would not acknowledge them and just keep an eye on the coordinates. They had absolutely no idea where they were going and only hoped that Jack did, Daniel questioned him each day he got the same answer.

They finally found their own things to keep them occupied, Sam would spend many hours with Jack just holding his hand, he seemed to like that, then the rest of her time she was looking at the item they picked up on the planet, she found out it was a very powerful energy source but had no idea what it was supposed to power.

She also was getting a little frustrated only because she missed talking to Jack, even if it was a sarcastic reply that would be better than total silence, the only time she got anything from him was at night when he would make love to her and show her how much she meant to him.

On the fifteenth day Jack seemed to get excited again, a planet came into view, it looked like it was covered in water, but Jack took the ship down and flew at the water's surface they could see some out cropping's of rocks but not any real land masses,

It was beautiful the water was a deep blue and the rocks were a sand stone red, pinks and browns. Jack was slowing the ship down and came to a stop he was hovering over the water when to their surprise it looked like a rock formation was rising out of the water, but then Daniel said it looked like a city. They all were trying to get a look at it.

Jack spoke up and said "Atlantis"

Daniel could not believe what he heard. "Do you mean this is the lost city of Atlantis Jack?"

Jack did not answer he just waited for the city to rise to the surface then flew the ship into the cargo bay.

They all waited to exit the ship, they were on the upper deck, Sam stepped out the sun was shining, it felt great to have a breeze on her face and to feel the sun, they had been onboard the ship for more than three weeks, she loved the fresh air.

Jack started to walk into the hanger in front of them, as he approached the doors opened for him and the lights came on, they did not know if it was reading his ancient ability or if it would do it for any of them so they stuck close to him, they did not want to be locked in a part of the city with no way out.

Jack went down corridor after corridor like he knew where he was going, he came to what looked like a lab and went inside he started to go through a few cabinets and pull stuff out, then he started to hand boxes of stuff to Teal'c and Daniel, Sam just kept an eye on Jack incase he needed anything, after that, he pointed to the ship, the guys figured he wanted them to take the items back to the ship so headed off that direction.

Sam was still following Jack, he went to another room it looked like a communication room; he hooked the ZPM up to a monitor looking thing and started to hit a few buttons, the next thing Sam knew she was talking to General Hammond on the radio.

She had no idea how he did it but she started to tell the general all she knew, asked him how it was going on earth and if there were any changes to the gate situation, she told him of the planets they had been to and that Jack had found a ZPM it seemed to be a great power source and they seemed to be in the lost city of Atlantis, she still had no idea where they were or how long they would be gone but that she was glad to have had the chance to check in with him.

He told her it was great to hear from her, they still had not heard from the Tokr'a or Thor but if they do then he would let them know where they had been, maybe one of them would know approximately where they were and how to find them, until then to keep safe.

Sam said she would and if the chance came again she would check in. with that she said "Out for now sir"

Jack led her out of the room to another room, it was a gate room, she read the address on the DHD so she would know how to find it again, but told Jack they could not gate home as there gate on earth was sealed. She did not know if he understood her but turned and headed back to the ship.

After they boarded, Sam let them know she had talked to General Hammond and that the gate was still sealed, she also got the address to the gate here in case they wanted to return.

Daniel was all for returning, he started to go into the history of Atlantis and all they knew and could learn from it. Sam agreed but said without a gate on earth she did not know if it would be possible.

Sam went to the controls to see how Jack was doing; he was setting in a new course she had no idea where or how long this one would last.

Jack looked up as Sam came towards him; he smiled at her and took her hand "Terre, Lacun, Locas, Glaciuse,"

Sam looked at him then at Daniel she knew he was trying to tell her there next location. "What is he saying Daniel, I know Terre is earth but I have no idea what the rest is?"

Daniel took a minute, as he was thinking Teal'c said "Glaciuse is a place of great ice" then Daniel said that "Lacun is lost or hidden and Locas is location, there must be someplace on earth in the ice that has been lost or hidden from us that he has discovered, we must be on our way back to earth."

Jack just looked at the group "Etium Terre"

Daniel followed that up with "Yes Earth"

They all took a deep breath they were on their way back to earth, it had taken just under a month to get to where they were but they had stopped at another planet on their way, they had no idea how long it would take them to get back to earth.

A few days later Sam woke up she was in Jacks arms where she had woken up each morning since they had been married. It was a great feeling to have him hold her but the nagging was still there, how long could he go on with the knowledge in his head before he would not recover from it.

Jack woke up with a smile on his face, he leaned forward and kissed her nose and snuggled her closer to him, he may not be able to talk to her but he could make her feel safe just with a kiss, that was all she had for now.

Later that day Jack was at the controls as usual, when he slumped forward, Sam stood up and called Daniel and Teal'c she was starting to panic, she reached forward to check his pulse it was beating steady but it was like he fell asleep, that had not happened before.

Sam had the guys help her get him to their cabin so he could lie down; she was still very agitated, her worry for him had doubled, no tripled.

She sat with him for an hour before he woke up, as soon as he opened his eyes she leaned forward, "Are you ok Jack? You passed out, is there anything I can do for you", she was starting to get a little hysterical she really did not know if he knew what she was trying to tell him.

Jack reached his hand up and cupped her cheek "Ego Vultus Videre, Dormata"

"Oh Jack I don't know what you are telling me other than you need to sleep, please tell me you will be ok?" with that she leaned forward and kissed him, trying to put all the love she had into the kiss, if she was going to lose him she wanted him to know how much she loved him and would miss him for the rest of her life.

Jack slept for the rest of the day, after Sam sat with him for a few hours she needed to get up and walk around a little, she went out to the guys to let them know he was still sleeping but had woke up for a few minutes then went back to sleep.

"Daniel I don't know what I will do if I lose him, I have only had him for a short time and yet I don't think a lifetime would be enough. He keeps telling me Ego Vultus Videre, I just don't know what he is trying to tell me."

Daniel smiled "Sam he is saying I Love You"

"Are you sure Daniel?" With that Sam got up and went back to sit with Jack, the moment he woke up she wanted to tell him she loved him in a way he understood. She was such an idiot, if she had only asked Daniel weeks ago what he was telling her she could have told him this whole time that he was her love.

After sitting with Jack another hour or so Sam was getting tiered, she stripped down to her night clothes and climbed into bed next to Jack, as she was pulling the covers up he started to stir, as soon as he rolled to face her.

Sam reached out both her hands to cup his face "Ego Vultus Videre" she saw in his eyes he knew she was telling him she loved him as much as he loved her, he had to be the happiest guy in all the galaxy's combined. It was a very long time before either of them got any sleep and neither of them complained a bit.

It had been going on three weeks since they left Atlantis, Jack was getting worse by the day, he would get up and walk around for a while but he would have to rest every hour or so, and now his resting was taking longer than his awake time.

Sam was frantic she did not know anything new from the first day he stuck his head in the repository till now, other than they had a power supply and a bunch of parts Jack had sorted.

Each day she would look at what he had, how they were sorted and tried to figure out what he meant to do with them, but even if they got back to earth and Jack did what he needed to do with them, if there was no one there that could take the knowledge out of his head he would still die, and that thought alone drove her to keep looking for a solution.

Sam was pushing herself harder and harder, Daniel came in just as Sam was about ready to through something at the wall.

"Sam it has been weeks if you keep pushing yourself this hard you will make yourself sick by the time we get back to earth. You need to take a deep breath and rest a while, all we can do is hope that Jack knows of a way to save himself."

"I know Daniel I just feel that the closer we get to earth the closer I am to losing Jack, what if we don't here from Thor in time, will it all have been a waist to find the power source and Atlantis if he can't share them with us?

"I have the same worries, but I cannot make myself sick with the "what if's"." You know that I love Jack like a brother and don't want to lose him either." Daniel opened his arms to Sam "Come here"

Sam stepped into Daniels arms and sobbed on his shoulder. "I just can't lose him Daniel; it will break my heart beyond repair."

"I know Sam; I know just how you feel."

With that Sam headed to her cabin, she knew Daniel was right and she needed to rest, the stress of not knowing how long she had with Jack was taking a toll on her, she seemed to be as tiered as Jack some days.

Chapter 9

Just as they all thought it was going to take longer to get home than it did to get to Atlantis, Jack stood up and said "Terre"

The entire group stood and looked out the window; they were just passing the moon and were getting into earth's orbit just above Antarctica.

Daniel leaned forward, "well that sure is a lot of ice, I guess we could hide or lose something in there."

They all agreed, Sam turned to the com system. She called General Hammond; he must have his Radio with him at all times he picked up immediately.

"Sir we are back to earth, the Colonel has brought the ZPM and a bunch of other items with us, we are now heading to Antarctica, I am not sure where we are, but as the other gate was found outside of McMerdo I would not be surprised if we will be close by."

"I read you Colonel, if there is anything you need just contact the base, I will call ahead and let them know to give you what you need, I will also call the president and let him know you have returned. How is the Colonel doing?

"Well sir we are not really sure, each day it seems to be taking a toll on him, he gets tired really easy and needs to rest a lot, he goes through the boxes of items we have collected and he catalogs them, but as of yet I don't know what he needs them for, it just looks like random items to me. I am really hoping that he has something up his sleeve. I don't think he has much time left. Has there been any word from my father or Thor?"

"I am sorry to hear that the Colonel is running out of time, we have not heard from any of our allies. Get done what the Colonel needs then get him back to Janet maybe she can do something to slow the process down."

"I hear you sir, we will get back to the mountain as soon as we can, Carter out."  
"Well we have a go with whatever we need to do, I just hope there is enough time left to get Jack back and safe."

With that, Jack started to land the ship, Sam was not sure how close they were to where they found the second gate, but knew it was within several miles.

They ringed down to a cavern, it was very dark but for being under a ton of ice it was not cold.

Jack went straight to work on whatever was going on in his mind; it was a flurry of activity he would place Daniel or Sam in a place then hand them items to hold, he was going back and forth building something, Sam still after all this time did not know what it was or what it was for.

After several hours of building Jack decided it was time for a break, he took Sam and guided her to a wall where they both sat down together; Daniel followed and sat as well.

"Jack can you tell us anything about what you are building?"

Jack just looked at Daniel and shook his head.

"Well I guess he know as much as we do, I hope it is worth it."

Jack looked at both of them again and shook his head yes.

Sam took his hand, she just wanted to feel close to him and give moral support as best as she could.

Jack smiled at her, then leaned forward and kissed her.

Sam smiled back; she could live a life just looking forward to his next kiss.

Just then they were interrupted, Teal'c had stayed on the ship with Breata'c, he was calling on the hand help radio Sam had brought with her. He had just gotten a call from General Hammond. NORAD had just sent out a message that ships were spotted in the galaxy, they were not sure how many or how long it would take them to get to earth but they knew they were on their way.

Sam stood up quickly," what next, we don't have enough fire power to take out a fleet of mother ships, Teal'c can you get air born and defend yourself?"

"I will not leave without you Colonel so I will cloche the ship and wait for your return."

Jack stood up, "Est Tempus"

Daniel translated, "It's time, Jack it's time for what?"

Jack walked over to a wall and ran his hand across the pad, a wall unit opened, Jack hit a few keys and a door opened, Jack took the items he had been working on and went into the other room all they saw was a chair on a platform, Jack bent over waved his hand across the platform and a spot opened up, he inserted the ZPM in the spot, it closed, then he started to place the other items he brought with him in the back of the chair.

Jack came around the front of the chair, he turned to sit down, Sam and Daniel just looked, the chair conformed to fit him perfectly and started to light up, Jack laid back in the chair and closed his eyes, the chair started to hum and pivot, as Jack started to run his hand across the arm rest bright lights started to raise from the base of the chair and go straight through the roof of the cavern.

Sam got on the radio "Teal'c Jack is in a chair it looks ancient, he has a light show going on down here, they are going through the cavern roof, can you see where they are going once they reach the surface?"

'Colonel Carter, I can see the lights, they look like they are going into the atmosphere, beyond that I am unsure of what is happening. I am going to cloche and take off I will see what is happening."

"Got that Teal'c be careful not to get in there way, we have no idea what they could do to your ship, they are going through the ice as if it was not there."

"Understood Colonel Carter, Teal'c out."

All Sam and Daniel could do was watch the light show, they did not know what was going on or how to help Jack, Sam was very worried that this would take the last bit of strength that Jack had left.

Teal'c had taken off and was into orbit, keeping an eye on the light show, not wanting to get in there path. He could see them flying around him and heading straight to the mother ships that had just reached earth. They were going through the hull of the ships and causing explosions. The ships started to list, they were out of control and started to run towards each other, as they hit each other with great force they exploded, Teal'c had to steer his ship out of the way of the concussion blast. After the ships started to rain into the atmosphere Teal'c went back to his position above Antarctica.

"Colonel Carter come in?"  
"What is it Teal'c?"

"Whatever the lights were they have destroyed all of the mother ships, they went right past my ship and took out the others. The mother ships have been destroyed and are now raining down on the ice. I am unable to land at this time; I will stay in orbit until the danger has passed."

"I can't believe this, Daniel did you hear what Teal'c is saying, Jack used this chair and saved earth. He must have known what he was doing, I can only guess what he will do next, we need to keep a close eye on him he is not looking very well."

Just at the moment Jack sat up he looked over at Sam "Dormata"

"I know you are tired Jack but we don't have any place for you to sleep right now, Teal'c took off in the ship he cannot pick us up right now."

With that Jack got up out of the chair he walked over to Sam and took her hand, he led her to the room they had first entered, he walked over to a wall unit they had not seen before, he ran his hand across a wall panel and a door opened.

It looked like a closet, Sam could not figure out what Jack needed with a closet, it was not big enough for him to lay down in, at first she thought it was a room with some kind of sleeping chamber.

Jack was still holding her hand; he pulled her into him and kissed her. When he let her go he stepped into the closet, he turned to her and started to speak, "Dormata, Comdo Omnes Amacus, Ego Vultus Virdere."

Daniel had walked up behind Sam as Jack was speaking, he was translating as Jack was speaking, "Sleep, Take Care Family, I Love You."

With a deep sob Sam spoke to Jack "I will take care of them, I love you Jack."

With that Jack released her hand, stepped further into the closet and the door shut, as Sam and Daniel watched Jack went into a cryogenic state.

Sam broke down and went to the door she could see Jack inside and put both her hands on the glass. "Don't leave me Jack, I love you and need you."

Daniel took Sam into his arms and held her close as she cried out her anguish. "He will be fine Sam, this is probably the best thing for him, I think he knew that no one was here to help him and he needs this to keep him alive. We will continue to contact your dad and Thor one of them will answer soon and come to help him, until then we will work on getting him out and back to normal."

"I know this is best for him until we can get him some help, but I feel like I just got him then lost him. I don't want to leave him here alone, but I also cannot do anything for him from here, I need my lab."

"Sam I will stay with him, contact McMerdo, let them know I will be staying and will need supplies, when Teal'c is able to pick you up then you go back to the mountain and do what you need to do, if there is any change what so ever I will contact you and Teal'c can bring you right back here."

"Alright Daniel if you will keep a close eye on him and keep him safe, you will need to talk to him, I am not sure he will be able to hear you but it will comfort him if he can. I will go to the SGC and get started, I am going to see if I can duplicate the power unit so that we can at least bring him home and keep him in the cryogenic chamber."

As they were discussing their plans Teal'c called on the radio, "Colonel Carter it appears to be safe to land again, I shall be there shortly, is there anything you need me to bring down?"

"Teal'c Jack seems to have put himself in stasis I need to get a lift to McMerdo, get some supplies for Daniel then head back to the SGC."  
"Understood Colonel Carter, do you wish for me to come down and check on O'Neill before we take off?"

"Yes Teal'c it would make me feel a lot better if you could check the pod and see if you have seen one before and if there is any info you could give me on if you think it can be moved or not?"

Teal'c ringed to the chamber he looked at the pod, he let Sam know that he has seen them before; O'Neill will be perfectly safe as long as it stays active, he would not recommend moving it, but would go to the SGC and lend his knowledge to whatever she wanted to work on.

Sam gave one more look to Jack put her hand on the door, "Keep safe my love"

And with that she stepped on the ring platform and was on the ship heading to get supplies for Daniel.

Chapter 10

After Sam picked up supplies for Daniel her, Teal'c and Breata'c were on their way to the SGC; they had to land at Peterson and take a car to the mountain. They were escorted to the infirmary for their post checkup; Sam was so glad that Janet was still there even though most of the personnel had been put on leave pending the outcome of closing the base.

Janet wanted to know how Sam was doing she had not seen her in over a month, Sam told her she was doing well over all, she had slept very little and was pushing herself trying to come up with a solution for Jack but other than that she was fine.

Janet was glad she was doing ok, "your blood pressure is up just a little Sam, I can tell you are stressed, even though you have a lot to get accomplished you need to slow down just a little and take a deep breath."

Sam said she would but Janet really did not think she would until she had Jack out of the pod and back to normal. She did not blame her she figured her blood pressure was up a little also and she had not been off world dealing with it all first hand.

Janet took a couple vials of blood did the usual exam and told Sam that everything looked normal, if anything showed up she would let her know.

Sam hopped off the bed and headed to the door. "I am glad you are here Janet, I may want to pick your brain as I work on a way to save Jack."

"Of course Sam I will be here if you need me or if you just want to talk,"

Sam headed back to her lab she wanted to get started as soon as possible. When she went into the lab she sat in front of her computer and put her head down, she took a deep breath and let it out very slowly, she really did not know where to begin she would never give up until she got Jack home.

Teal'c walked up behind her, she still had her head down, he set a tray of fresh fruit and tea on the table next to her computer. "Colonel Carter you must eat, we have not had fresh fruit in some time, so I brought you some of your favorites."

Sam looked up she has a tired smile on her face "Thank you Teal'c this is just what I need to get a good start on analyzing the info we brought back from Antarctica."

"Now what can you tell me about the pod that Jack is in?"

"I know that Colonel O'Neill is safe as long as he stays in the pod, I am unsure of how its power supply works or how to duplicate it, I will talk with Master Breata'c and see if he has any further information to give."

"Thank you Teal'c I am going to run some simulations and see what I can come up with, it sounds like it is mostly a waiting game; I sure hope we get a message soon."

After spending three days in her lab she was no closer to finding an answer than she was on day one, she was getting very frustrated she didn't eat she didn't sleep she just stared at her screen hoping the information would come back with a different answer then it had the time before.

Janet was in the infirmary, going through files and putting them in drawers, she figured while she had the down time she would get some paperwork done, she had come across Sam's file it had just come back with the results of her pots mission trip, Janet was just getting ready to review it when the off world activation claxons started, she tossed the file on the desk and headed out to see if it was someone they knew trying to make contact.

Sam was just starting another simulation when the claxons started she dropped everything and ran to the control room.

As she got there Walter said they were receiving the IDC, "It is the Tokr'a"

Sam stepped up to the microphone, "This is Colonel Carter, we have voice only do not come through the gate, I repeat do not come through the gate, we have the gate sealed and are in lock down mode."

Jacob answered back, "Sam is that you? When did you become a Colonel? Is there a problem, we got a message from George that he needed us right away. Have you been attacked? What can we do to help out?"

"Hello dad, It is a long story, I am an acting Colonel, we are not under attack, but the boneheads in Washington are trying to shut us down, Jack had another down load from an ancient repository of knowledge, he is currently in a stasis pod under the ice in Antarctica, I am trying to find a way to get him out, we really need Thor's help and we have not heard from him. Do you have a ship; can you come to earth and assist me in getting jack back?"

Sam finished the whole thing and let out a sob at the end. It did not get by Jacob.

"Sam I do have a ship, it will take at least a week to get there does Jack have that much time?

"I think so, Teal'c said he has seen them before and Jack is safe as long as he stays in the pod. I want to be there with him but I need my lab to try and find a way to help him, so Daniel is there with him, Teal'c, Janet, and I are here working on what we can, The General and most of the other personnel are on down time while the bickering is going on in Washington."

"Alright Sam I will bring what I can get ahold of then be on my way to earth, I will also send a message to Thor, maybe coming from you and the Tokr'a will make him see how urgent it is. I will get there as fast as I can, Jacob out."

"Thanks dad, Sam out."

Sam turned to Janet and Teal'c who were standing next to her. "well I guess we have a week before he gets here, I am going back to my lab and run more simulations."

Sam turned and headed out the door, Janet turned to Teal'c "she cannot keep up this not eating and no sleep, she will be in worse shape than the Colonel in no time."

"I agree doctor Frasier; she is pushing herself to hard. I have taken her meals to her in the lab, but sometimes, when I bring a fresh one the old one is still sitting there uneaten."

Janet checked her watch, it was still too early for lunch, so she knew she would not be able to pull Sam away she decided to go back to her office and get Sam in an hour and make her take a break and eat in the commissary.

Janet got back to her office, the stack she had been filling was gone, she figured her nurse must have looked at Sam's chart, found nothing and filled it with the others. She went to the supply closet to see what she could restock. This empty infirmity was getting boring, she needed more to do.

Janet checked her watch as she finished filling the shelves. It was the perfect time to get Sam and make her take a break.

Sam was sitting in the same place she had been for the last week, as her screen finished its simulation and came up with nothing new. Sam pounded her fists on the table. "Why can't I figure this out? Why has nothing new come when I change the variables each time? What am I missing?"

Just when Sam was about to lose it Janet stuck her head in the door. "Sam you need to take a break, I am taking you to the commissary for lunch doctor's orders."

Sam just let out a huge sigh "Janet, every minute that I am not at my computer working on getting Jack back is another minuet he is stuck in stasis, I need to keep working."

"Sam didn't Teal'c say that he would be fine, that the ancient download is not affecting him while he is in stasis? So if you work yourself to death he will have no one to come back to when Thor or your dad get him out. You need to take a break eat and sleep, or I will put you on a mandatory 24hour down time."

"Please don't do that Janet; the stress of doing nothing would be worse than getting no results."

"I will not if you will promise to take regular breaks and eat at least one meal a day in the commissary with either myself or Teal'c, now let's start that right now and go get a meal.

"Alright Janet, you don't have to hit me over the head I get it." Sam chuckled; as she stood up she got very dizzy and had to grab the table to steady herself, as she took a deep breath Janet took a step towards her, "I guess I should not have skipped those meals I was light headed when I stood up, I am fine now, let's get something to eat."

Janet followed close next to Sam in case she got light headed again. She did not like it when she pushed herself this hard.

They both filled their plates, with the base mostly empty they had plenty of tables to choose from to sit at. They took their usual seat anyway. Janet looked at Sam's plate she lifted her eyebrow, "You must be hungry I have not seen a plate like that since the last time I ate with Teal'c."

"We did not get a lot of fresh food the whole time I was gone and then I have missed most meals since I have been back I was making up for it with the fruit and eggs. The pastry is just because I like it."

"Well I guess as long as you have a well-balanced meal who am I to complain."

They ate mostly in silence, Janet kept an eye on Sam she was really worried about her not just the not eating then the overeating she was worried at the toll it would take on her if it took too long to get Jack back. The only good thing was they knew Jacob was on his way.

Sam sat and ate every bite she had put on her plate, everything tasted so good she wanted to savor it. By the time she was done she was so full she felt like bursting. She looked over at Janet and said "What?"

"I cannot believe you sat there and ate everything on that plate, where did you put it?"

"Ok Janet I get the point I should not skip meals then try to make up for them all at once, I will do better from now on. Has my time away from my lab satisfied you? Can I go back and continue working? I promise not to skip any more meals."

"Yes my job here is done for now, but don't think I will not be checking up on you to make sure you eat regularly."

They both headed out of the commissary and went to their own offices, Janet was a little board she did not have patients or stacks of paperwork left, she was trying to find something to do.

Sam dove back into work, when she looked up at the clock she noticed it had been 2 hours since she had eaten with Janet and now her stomach was starting to bother her. She figured she should not have eaten so much and so fast. She loaded a new program onto her computer and decided to try and walk off lunch while she waited for the results. She headed to Janet office to see what she was up to.

Sam got half way there and got very nauseated she had to duck into the bathroom so she did not lose her lunch on the floor. She bent over the sink and splashed cold water on her face she started to feel better but still had an upset stomach.

Sam took a deep breath and continued on to Janet's office, as she entered Janet could tell by the look on her face she was not feeling well. Sam pulled out a chair and slouched down in it.

"Sam you are not looking well, are you ok?"

"I don't know Janet I was feeling ok after I ate then I started to feel a little bad, and then I had to stop at the restroom on my way here. I really should not have eaten all that food all at once. I need to walk it off and start with smaller meals."

Janet told Sam to rest on her couch for a little while then they could head to the surface to walk the trail for a little while, it really sounded good to get out of the mountain for a little while.

After Sam fell asleep on the couch in Janet's office, she let her sleep for an hour. Sam was just waking up when Janet came in to check on her.

"Sorry Janet I did not mean to crash on you, would you still like to take that walk?"

"Yes I would, it sounds good to get outside for a little while."

Chapter 11

It had been three days since Jacob had said he would get to earth as quickly as he could, Sam knew it would be at least two more days before there was any chance she would see him and it could still be another two after that. She was still working day and night in her lab, but she set a clock so she would eat and sleep at regular times.

She could not believe how tired she was all the time. She stuck with small meals every couple hours but still felt sick after each meal.

After getting up this morning and having to run to the bathroom, then getting sick again after going to the commissary she decided it was time to see Janet. She was just afraid her friend would kick her off the base for the 24 hour down time she had threatened.

All she could think about was getting Jack home quickly and safely. She has talked to Daniel each day, and had him hold the radio up to the pod so she could tell Jack how much she missed him and that she was working on a way to get him back. She had no idea if he knew she was talking to him but it made her feel better so kept it up.

As she made her way to the infirmary she was feeling sicker and sicker, as she walked through the doors she could smell the breakfast Janet had eaten and brought back with her. She had to run to the trash can before she lost what was in her stomach, which was not much since she could not bring herself to eat this morning.

"Janet," Sam said as she heaved again into the can.

"Sam what's wrong?

"I don't know Janet; I have been feeling sick for the last three days but today has been the worst. I could not eat breakfast; everything I smell makes me sick, and if I stand up to fast I just about pass out. I thought the other day I ate too much too fast, but it has only gotten worse, I have set my clock so I eat on time and have slept a full nine hours each night. Could it be food poisoning or the flu?

"Well let me run a few test and see what I can find out. When did you say it started?"

"The light headedness and tiredness started while I was on the Tel'Tek before Jack was frozen, I just thought I was not getting enough sleep, and then the nausea started after I had not eaten for a full day and ate way too much at one time. But both have gotten worse the last three days instead of better after I started sleeping more and eating regularly."

"Well Sam I don't want to jump to any conclusions or panic you, but is there a chance that you might me pregnant?"

"What?" Sam said in a loud voice that startles them both.

"Sam you have been married for almost three months, I assume you consummated the marriage before Jack was frozen? All the symptoms follow that line and seem to be right on schedule for someone in the first trimester. "

"Oh my gosh Janet, Do you really think so?"

_I am so blown away I am stuttering. The more I think back the more I come to realize that yes it is a possibility, then I think even more and as a big smile comes over my face I realize not only is it possible it is so very probable and Jack knew. Somehow he knew. Instead of being totally freaked out, a quiet calm comes over me, _

"Janet I think there is a very good chance I am pregnant, can we do a test to see for sure, is there a way to find out exactly how far along I am?"

Janet saw the smile and realization come across Sam's face, she said "Come with me we will have you give me a sample, finding out if you are is the easy part, after that we can do an ultrasound, if you are far enough along we will see the baby's heart beat and know a little closer to the conception date, if it is around the time that Jack went into stasis it will be a little harder but we will know for sure in just a little while."  
"thank you Janet, this will just be one more reason to work on getting Jack back as soon as possible, as much I would love to have a baby, I so do not want to do it alone."

It only took a few minutes to find out the results, Janet came in smiling. "Congratulations Sam, you are going to me a mom. Now let's take a quick peek and let's see if we know when the big event will happen."

Janet had Sam hop up on the bed, she brought the ultrasound machine over and turned it on, she had Sam lift up her shirt, she squeezed some jell on her belly and started to take a look, she moved the wand back and forth then typed on the keyboard, she zoomed in, then moved it again, Did a little more typing. I was starting to get a little nervous.

"What is it Janet, does the baby have two heads, you are looking a little serous at the moment."

"Well not to freak you out but, there are two heads, two bodies, four arms, and four legs, they are just not on the same baby."

"Holly Hannah! Are you saying we are having twins?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, with having twins it may be a little harder to pinpoint the exact day of conception as they are usually just a little smaller, but give me just a moment and I can get it very close for you."

"I am glad you need a moment, but I will not lie to you, I need a moment myself. I really would like to have Jack here with me right about now."

"I know you would honey, I will be with you all the way, we will document everything so you can share it with him when he is back to himself."

"Thank you Janet it really means a lot to me that you are here for me."

Sam was back in the lab working on more simulations, it had been two days since she found out she was pregnant, Janet told her it either happened on her wedding night or very close to it. Sam was glad it did happen when jack could still communicate with her; she just wished she knew how to tell him without everyone else knowing before him.

She was watching her latest program run while holding her hand to her stomach and thinking about the babies. She heard a noise behind her as she turned, her face lit up even more than it had before.

"Dad you are here. I thought I would hear from Peterson before you made it to the base."

"Well I knew you were in a rush to pick my brain so I contacted Teal'c, he ringed up and I ringed down just so I could surprise you. He is going to take my ship to the base and get a ride back."

"Now tell me what has been going on around here."

Sam took his hand and pulled him to her quarters. She knew it would take a while and wanted to be comfortable for the long talk.

She started out with why the base was so empty and that congress was trying to shut them down, then moved onto Jack getting the down load from the repository, then moved onto the wedding and before he could interrupt her she told him about the babies.

"Holly Hannah, you have not let any grass grow under your feet. "

"That's all you have to say, I tell you I am married and that in a few months you will be a grandfather again and you don't have more to say?"

"Well I have known for a long time that you have been in love with Jack and that he has been in love with you, I think he is the perfect choice for my daughter, I think having two grand kids at a time is the perfect way to start out. I just wish he were here with you, so I will do all I can to help get your husband home, then I will put the fear of god into him. If he does not keep you happy then me and all my Tokr'a friends will come and take care of him."

"Now that is the father I know and love, Thank you dad for your love and support."

Chapter 12

Jacob and Sam had been working in Sam's lab for five days and still had not come up with anything new. They both were getting a little discouraged. Sam would have her hand on her stomach with a huge grin one minute, then take a deep breath and be sad the next minute. She was so happy about the babies but she wanted Jack to share in the steps with her and that made her sad beyond belief.

Jacob had just asked Sam if she wanted to take a break and get something to eat before starting another simulation. Sam agreed that a break sounded good, she hoped off the stool getting ready to ask Janet if she wanted to join them, when she diapered in a white glow.

Jacob ran to the speaker on the wall. He alerted security that Sam had disappeared. He was not frightened at first as he assumed it was Thor. He figured that Thor had finally shown up and was going to help out. So Jacob alerted George and Daniel.

George was in Washington still trying to keep the mountain open. He had been in so many meetings he was not sure who knew what any more.

Daniel had told Jacob that jack was still in stasis and if that changed he would let them know.

After 4 hours of no contact from Sam or Thor Jacob was starting to get a bad feeling. He went to the security office and asked to see the camera footage from Sam's lab from just before she disappeared.

He ran the footage over and over again, every time he looked at it he got a little sicker to his stomach. The look on Sam's face just as she disappeared told him a lot. If it had been Thor there would have been a look of happiness or at least a smile. The look that was on her face was not fear but she was angry. So he figured she knew who took her and was not happy about it.

That gave him very little to go on, but knew Thor still had a chance to swoop in and saving the day.

Jacob filed his report and called George and Daniel again with his findings, they brainstormed for a few hours and tried to come up with something.

Sam was standing on the ship she was beamed up to, staring in disbelief, Loki stood in front of her, they had wanted a member of the Asgard to assist them but she never dreamed they would send Loki. The last she had herd he was band from ships and under a very watchful eye.

"Loki have you come to assist Jack? He needs to be brought aboard the ship, he is in stasis and has had the ancient repository of knowledge downloaded in his head. Did Thor send you to help?"

Sam pretty much got that all out in one breath Loki just stared at her and blinked his huge eyes; Sam thought she was going to have to go through it all again.

Loki did not say anything, he just adjusted some stones on the control panel and the ship started to leave the area.

After a few hours of flying and no communication from Loki Sam was starting to get a little ticked off. She stood on the bridge asking question after question and getting no answers.

Sam walked over to the crystal drawer, opened it and started to pull out crystals that she knew would impede the function of the ship. When all the lights went out and the ships come was speaking of system failures Loki finally addressed her.

"Samantha Carter why are you disabling my ship?"

"Loki I will ask you one final time before I take you out and stuff you under the console, why are you taking me away from earth. I need you to help Jack"

"Samantha Carter, I have not heard from Thor he has not sent me to help you, I have need of you with the tests I ran on Colonel O'Neill, I think I have found a way to solve our cloning problems but that means I will have to keep you away from earth for several months, I do not want your people to know who took you are where you went."

"For your information it is Samantha O'Neill now, and you are not kidnapping me for a single day let alone several months. I have to get back to earth and save Jack, I will be delivering our twins in a few months and I will not be having them on this ship do you understand me."

"What does deliver twins mean?"

"It means I have two babies, in my stomach and when they are ready the will come out and the term we use is deliver them."

"And who is the father of these two babies?" Loki asked.

Sam was getting a little exasperated with the questions, she really did not know where this was getting her but she at least was getting Loki to talk whereas before he would just stare and blink.

"Colonel O'Neill is the father of our twins, I am five months along, I will deliver them in a little more than four months that is why I have been working so hard to get Jack out of stasis I want him there for the birth. Now will you take me back to earth and help restore Jack back to himself and remove the ancient down load?"

Loki blinked again, if he could Sam would have thought he was grinning, it really gave her a creepy feeling.

"Samantha O'Neill, I have come to earth to bring you back to Othella, impregnate you with Colonel O'Neill's child and monitor you until we could determine if this would create the gene we have been looking for."

"What! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. You mean you are kidnapping me to have Jacks baby because you could not clone him and you are still thinking that he is the answer to your problems. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU,"

Sam knew with her latest outburst she had been hanging around Jack way too much, but the statement fit so she went with it.

"If you would take me back to earth, get jack back, when the babies are born we would be happy to let you see if they have the gene you need. If you insist on taking me away from earth, you will never get what you need; I will make it my life's work to make sure you never get a blood sample from any of my children."

Loki was unsure of what he should do, he knew that the Tori were true to their word; if he ticked her off she could over power him and take him and his ship anywhere she wanted. If she meant to keep her children's blood samples from him he figured she would find a way to do that as well.

"Samantha O'Neill if I give you my word to send a Message to Thor and let him know that you need his services, would you be willing to let me scan your offspring and when they have been delivered would you give me a small sample of their blood?"

"I have already told you that if it will help we will do what we can to assist in your cloning problem. When you say "scan" will it endanger my children in any way?"

"No it will not harm them; all I will need to do is have you sit on the table in the lab, my sensor will take reading from your unborn children, you will not feel a thing and they will be unharmed. Believe me we do not want to have any harm come to them, we want healthy offspring from you just as much as you do."

"Ok then, you may do a scan, then we will contact Thor, then you will return me to earth."

"As you wish Samantha O'Neill, please help me restore the crystals so all of my systems are fully functional, then we will go to the lab and see what the scan says about the Genes your offspring carry."

Sam put all the crystals back as she found them, she still kept an eye on Loki, she did not fully trust him to do as he said, but knew she could disable the ship again if she needed to. so when the ship was fully functional again, they went off to the lab. Sam was on the table Loki was doing his scans, he was making some notes, Sam could not read all of them as they were in Asgard. She asked him what he was noting and how long it would take.

He let her know he was almost finished and so far it looked very promising. Sam really did not know what that meant, but would have Thor take a look at the notes and double check them for her.

As she was getting tired of just lying there hoping he would be finished soon, Loki asked if she knew gender of her offspring or if she would like to know.

That perked her up did she want to know if she was having boys, girls or both. She thought on it for a moment. She really did want to know, but did she want to find out without Jack being there with her. She was still thinking about it when Loki started to speak again.

"Samantha O'Neill do you want to know the gender of your offspring?"

Sam made a quick decision, "Yes I would like to know"

"You will be having one boy and one girl, is this what you were hoping for?"

A huge smile came over Sam's face, "I really did not care what gender they are, I just want them healthy, can you tell me if there are any problems with them?"

"They are very healthy, as a matter of fact they both carry the ATA gene and it is very strong in them, they will be very promising. If you would allow me I would like to follow them as they grow and help give them the knowledge they will need to keep the ATA strong."

Sam was very glad they were healthy, she was not sure she wanted Loki to be a part of her children's lives, but knew that if they were the answer to the Asgard cloning problem they would be in contact. She figured she would rather have an Asgard they knew keep in touch, instead of one they did not know. Again she would wait to talk it over with Jack and Thor.

"Ok if you have the info you need for now can we contact Thor and get back to earth to wait for him"

Chapter 13

It had been a very long day, Jacob could not rest until he knew what had happened to Sam, it had been more than twelve hours since she disappeared. He still did not have a clue on who took her or if any harm had come to her and her unborn children.

As he was pacing Sam's lab getting more worried by the hour Jacob got a page to come to the control room, he took off at a run, he was hoping to get some good news.

When he arrived he was told that there was someone on the radio he would want to talk to.

"Hey dad, I am letting you know I am fine I hope you have not been over worried about me. Loki took me up to his ship he was planning on taking me to Othello, we had a disagreement about that and I disabled his ship, we have come to a new understanding and he will be bringing me back. I just wanted to get a message to you as soon as I could so you would not worry. We are on our way back now, it will take a few more hours and we have contacted Thor from here, he will also come to earth but will take him a few more days."

"Loki took you and was going to take you to the Asgard home world without letting anyone from earth knowing about it. I will kill him. I will wrap him up in a small ball and dangle him out of the air lock of my ship as I take off. I will download his conches' into a baked potato."

"It's ok dad I have already shown my displeasure of not having a choice about going with him, I did get the outcome of talking to Thor and he know how badly I need him to come to earth so it has a good ending. Get some rest, I will be back soon and we can talk more then, please let everyone know I will be back soon. Sam out"

Jacob turned to Walter, "please get George on the line, I will let him know she is safe and will be back soon, then let Daniel know that in a few days Thor will here to do what he can for Jack"

Jacob went straight to Janet's office; he knew she had not left also hoping to hear something about Sam. He let her know she said to get some rest that she was on her way back and would explain when she returned.

Janet could not believe it either of all the disrespectful things to just take her and make us worry. She was going to give him a piece of her mind and teach him some manners when they got to earth.

Jacob chuckled as he walked out the door on his way to his room, now that he knew Sam was safe the last few hours was catching up to him and he needed some sleep.,

It was another twelve hours before Sam was beamed down to the gate room, she contacted her father to let him know she was back, then headed to the commissary to get some food, she was starving, all Loki had on his ship for food was the little bricks Thor had offered her when they were traveling, she really did not like them and needed real food.

Jacob and Janet met her as she was sitting down to the table. Janet asked how she was doing and if she needed a checkup. Sam was stuffing food into her mouth and answering there questions around each bite.

She told them about the scans that Loki had run and that she knew the sex of the twins. She told them why Loki had originally wanted to take her to his home planet and what would happen to him and his ship if he did not agree to her terms.

The good thing that came from it was that Thor new how badly they needed him and that he was on his way.

After Sam had finished off her meal and two desserts Janet asked her to come to the infirmary so she could have peace of mind and check her out for herself, since Jacob also was pushing Sam to get a checkup she gave in and they all went down together.

Janet confirmed Sam and the twins were no worse for wear and sent her off to get some sleep in her own bed, she was not allowing her in her lab until she slept for a full eight hours.

Sam grumbled all the way to her quarters but was secretly glad Janet has insisted; she was very tired.

Sam knew all she could do was wait for Thor to show up and help Jack so with nothing to do but wait she showered, got into comfortable cloths and climbed into bed. She was fast asleep within minutes.

After the eight hours Janet had told her to rest Jacob went to knock on her door, he really wanted to check on her and make sure she was as fine as she said she was. He knocked, and then knocked again, no answer. We was starting to get a little panicked, he thought maybe Loki had taken her again. He went to the nearest phone and sounded the alarm, just as it started to blare same came running out of the room a few doors down in her sleeping clothes.

"Dad what is going on, are we under attack?"

"Sam what the hell are you doing in O'Neill's room? I knocked on your door over and over; I panicked after you did not answer. I thought Loki may have taken off with you again."

"Dad I am an O'Neill now and I feel closer to Jack sleeping in his room, have you not noticed this is where I have been since you came to the base?"

"I am sorry Sam with all that has gone on I guess it did not see you going in a few doors down, let me shut off the alarm and tell them they can stop looking for you."

Sam was amused for a moment, then got a little annoyed that her dad had set the base on edge. She had to personally talk to Walter to get him to stand down. Then she had to explain to General Hammond why he was alerted again, all in all, he falling asleep in her husband's room had upset the whole base. She let them all know that it was officially her room as well now and that she was moving in permanently.

Walter asked if she would like to be moved to the Married courtiers, she said eventually they may but for now she was happy where she was.

It was the longest three days of her life, she knew Thor was on his way and there was nothing she could do but wait, she figured the patients her husband has was rubbing off on her. She was fidgety and short tempered. All she wanted was to get Jack out of stasis and home with her.

She was feeling as big as a house, had to pee every 20 minutes and just wanted to share every moment of it with Jack. She had been so stressed and focused on her work she did not have any time to enjoy the growing belly she was getting, now that she has so much time to sit around she was noticing every move they made and rested her hand on them and talked to them about their day, she figured if anyone saw her they would think she was nuts but she enjoyed it anyway and did not care what others thought of her.

It was getting late on the fourth day, Sam was getting ready for bed, she was bored out of her mind, thank goodness for her dad and Janet or she may have taken hostages. It was when she was in bed that she missed Jack the most, she could feel him holding her close while they were on the ship now she had a bigger bed and was all alone, she wanted him back so badly she wanted to cry. So she curled up in his shirt and drifted off to sleep hoping that tomorrow Thor would be there to bring him back.

Chapter 14

Sam awoke to a bright light in her room; she had no idea what time it was only that she was still asleep. Thor greeted her with his hologram he let he know that he had beamed Jack onto his ship and was in the process of getting the down load out of his head, he told her that when that was complete he would let he know and beam her up to his ship and that she should be ready for him.

She got up and took a shower, got dressed, let General Hammond know that Thor was here, woke up her dad and Janet to let them know she would be joining Jack soon then when he was ready the would be coming back down, she was unsure if Daniel was on the ship with Jack or if he would need to be picked up from Antarctica.

Jacob told Sam he would find out, if Daniel needed picked up he would go and do that. Sam thanked him and finished getting ready so she could go when Thor told her he was ready for her.

Sam was in the commissary having a bite to eat when she got a call from the gate room that Thor was ready for her, she scooped up the rest of her food and was walking as fast as the twins would let her.

Sam said good bye to her dad, said she would try to keep him informed of the progress then was gone in a flash.

On Thor's ship Sam saw Jack in a medical pod, he was a little underweight and his color was a little on the pale side, but he had been in the pod for what seemed like forever and he looked really good to her, now if only she could wrap her arms around him and give him the biggest kiss of his life.

After Sam had been there a few hours just watching him, he opened his eyes, he smiled at her, she could not help it, she started to cry, he was a little panicked.

He tried to speak but nothing came out, he tried again. A very horse sound that was music to her ears, "Sam"

She motioned for Thor to come over, "can we open the lid and let him out or at least so I can hold his hand?"

Thor opened the lid, he informed O'Neill that he had to stay in but could hold onto Sam's hand if he chose to.

Sam reached in over the edge and grabbed his hand, it was warm and she rubbed it on her cheek, the tears were still running down her face and she was sobbing,

She got on her knees and leaned as far over the edge as her belly would let her. It was not close enough. She looked straight into Jacks eyes and said "I love you Jack O'Neill."

Jack was very confused, his mind was racing a mile a minute, as much as he liked to hear those words from Sam he thought he was dreaming.

Sam saw the confusion on his face. "Jack what is the last thing you remember?"

Jack thought about it for a few minutes, he said "We went to that planet there was a problem with the head sucky thing and I got the down load into my head. That was yesterday, right?"

Sam paled and turned to Thor, she was a little sick to her stomach, he did not remember marrying her, maybe he will regret it once he finds out, what about the babies will he be happy about them, will he want to be part of their life. Before she could stop herself she slumped to the floor.

Jack did not care what Thor said he hopped up out of the pod and was at Sam's side before her head hit the floor. As Jack rolled Sam over onto her back and cradled her between his knees he noticed her belly, "What the ….., Thor what is going on with Sam's stomach?"

Thor stepped closer to Sam to examine her, when he found that she had just fainted and that Jack had her comfortable, he told Jack that he has been in stasis for close to six months and that he had come as soon as he could, and that Sam was pregnant with his offspring.

Now Jack was really confused. When had he and Sam been together, if he was in stasis for six months when did Sam get pregnant. Was she happy about it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he had images of getting married to Sam, then a wedding night, and many wonderful nights together on a ship, but he thought it was all a dream. The best dream he had ever had but still s dream.

Had it all been real, was he really married to Sam, were they going to have a family, was she really as happy about it as she seemed. He really hoped so.

Just as Jack was taking another deep breath Sam opened her eyes, she was cradled in Jacks arms on the floor of Thor's ship "What happened?"

"I guess you did not like my answer to your question and you fainted."

Jack pulled Sam close, "Sam I had a wonderful dream, was it real? Did we get married, did we spend a month aboard a ship sleeping in each other's arms, is this my baby you are carrying?"

"It was not a dream Jack, we were married on the Alfa site, we did spend a month on a ship sleeping in each other's arms, this is not your baby. It is your babies, we are having twins Jack a girl and a boy, I have missed you terribly I am so glad you are back, please tell me you are happy we are married and happy about the babies."

"Happy does not even start to show how I feel; I truly wanted it for so long and never thought it would happen."

Jack leaned forward and kissed his wife.

That started Sam crying all over again.

Thor left them as they were for a while he figured they had a lot to talk about, he could do a further checkups on both of them after a while.

Epilogue

Jack and Sam could not be happier, Jack had been back for three months, the Gate was open all the teams were back on rotation, General Hammond has been reassigned to DC permanently.

Jack has taken over the SGC, Sam is still a colonel and reports directly to General Hammond, she is not on a team for now as she is very pregnant. She has not decided if she will go back to a team or stay in the labs, she figures, one husband and two kids is enough adventure for now.

Sam moved into Jacks house the day they came off Thor's ship, she had no idea fitting into Jack's house and life would be so fulfilling but she has not stopped smiling.

Sam and Jack have planned a huge party now that things have settled down a little, Sam still thinks she is as big as a house, the twins are due in two weeks and she can't wait.

Jack thought about waiting to have their official wedding reception after the twins arrived but Sam really wanted to celebrate before they came and then have another celebration after. So Jack did all the planning, shopping and getting ready, while Sam would help, then take a break, help and take a break. Jack loved every minute of it.

Jack could not be happier; he had the woman of his dreams, literally two kids on the way any day now according to Janet. She has told them every day that twins predominantly came early.

As Jack stood on his deck and looked out at his family and friends he knew he has the best life ever. He was grilling some meat, he looked up and smiled at Sam, she smiled back, then all of a sudden she dropped her plate and bent over with a moan.

Jack dropped the grill fork and was by her side in a flash. "What is it?'

Sam moaned again "It's the babies; I don't think they are going to wait till after the party. My water broke and the contractions are pretty strong."

Jack looked around for Janet "how long have you been having contractions Sam?"

"My back started hurting a few hours ago, but I thought I was just uncomfortable with all that was going on, I had no idea I was in labor, then when you smiled at me, I got a warm tingly feeling and my water broke."

Jack located Janet a few feet away, he called over to her, when she saw Sam bent over she rushed over.

"Sam is it the twins? Are you in pain, is there a problem, do we need an aid car?"

Jack was walking with Sam and Janet into the house Jack was answering all the questions he could as Janet was asking them.

Sam moaned again "Here comes another contraction, what a doozy."

"No Sam that cannot be another one, the last one was less than two minutes ago. If they are this close we will never make it to the hospital."

Janet turned their direction to the bedroom instead of the couch "I will do a quick exam and see how far along you are Sam."

Jack was really getting panicky. He went back on the deck as soon as Sam was settled on the bed. He called for Daniel and Teal'c to meet him in the house.

"What's up Jack?" Daniel asked.

Just as Jack was getting ready to tell the guys they were going to the hospital so Sam could have the babies, Janet called him loudly.

Jack took off at a run. "What is it Janet?"

"There is no time to get to the hospital, the first twin is crowning, I will need you to help deliver the babies, I may also need Daniel and Teal'c since I don't have a nurse to help hold the twins when they are delivered. Are you ok with them coming in the room?"

Jack and Sam spoke at once "Yes, we planned on them being with us."

Janet went to the door, she called Daniel and Teal'c into the room, "Sam is going to deliver the twins here, I will need both of your help, you will need to do what I say when I say."

They both nodded agreement and set to work on delivering the twins.

It was only minutes later that Janet handed a tiny little boy to his father. Jack was so over whelmed.

"Sam we have a son, he is absolutely beautiful."

Jack held the boy up for Sam to see then he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Sam took a breath; she figured this child birth thing really was not that bad, a few contractions and wham here he was. Then another contraction hit her and she was starting to have second thoughts. It hurt, it hurt a lot.

She reached out for Jacks hand, Jack passed their son to Daniel while he held Sam's hand, he told her what a great job she was doing and that there little girl would be there soon.

After 20 minutes of huge contraction and Sam in a lot of pain Janet asked for the guys to give her room, she needed to take a look and see what the holdup was, normally 20 minutes of contractions and pushing was normal, but since the first twin came so quickly Janet was worried there may be a problem.

Janet told Sam on the next contraction to try not to push, even though her body was going to want to. She was going to palpitate the opening during the contraction, so she caused as little extra pain as possible.

Jack took hold of both of Sam's hands in his, he looked her in the eyes "Just watch me as the pain increases, we will breathe through it are you with me Mrs. O'Neill?"

Sam looked into his eyes "I will go anywhere with you Mr. O'Neill,

They looked into each other's eyes as Janet confirmed that even though the second twin was head down she had rolled to a facing forward position and was causing her to get hung up, "Sam I need to spin her a little so she can have an easier time coming down the birth canal, it is going to cause a little more pain, but once she is turned it will be a lot easier on you."

Sam nodded that she understood as her next contraction his, Janet eased the twin into the right position, then on the next contraction Sam pushed with all her might and the baby was there in an instant.

Janet handed his little girl to him, he had to sit on the edge of the bed his emotions had taken over and he was speechless. He leaned down to show Sam their daughter.

It was amazing to Sam that as soon as the last baby was delivered how the pain had ended and she wanted to get cleaned up and see her babies.

Janet was amazed at how well Sam had bounced back, she was not sure if it was the leftovers from Jolinar, or is Sam was just that tough. Whatever it was she did the final prep work and told Sam if she felt up to it she could sit up, they would need to get to the infirmary and check everyone over but mother and children seemed to be fine.

Jack had wrapped both the babies in blankets they had gotten for them and put little hats on their heads, he handed both to Sam, he was going out to tell everyone at the party they we going to the hospital and to enjoy themselves.

Janet kept Sam in a private isolation room overnight, there was nothing wrong with any of them, but it was still traumatic to go into labor and deliver in just a few hours.

Sam was sitting up in the bed; she was feeding her son the little girl had just finished. Jack walked into her room with a tray for Sam and himself.

Sam smiled at him, "Have you decided on names for our children?" She asked him teasingly.

They have talked over a few names but had not decided on ones yet.

"My first choice for our Son is Jacob Daniel O'Neill, and for our daughter I would like Jenna Alece O'Neill what do you think?"

"You know those have been my choice all along. Are you sure that is what you want or are you giving me what I want? Are you sure you don't want to name him after you? I would be ok with Jonathan Jacob O'Neill. He could be JJ."

Jack thought about it for a little while he really liked the sound of JJ, but wanted to name their son after his best friend. When he brought it up to Sam she just got a huge smile on her face and said "We can always name the next one after Daniel"

"Why Mrs. O'Neill what are you planning?"

Then it is settled, we have Jonathan Jacob O'Neill, and Jenna Alece O'Neill. They will be JJ and Jenna.

Jack was very pleased. He leaned over his wife kissed her on the lips raised his eyebrows and said "The next one will be Daniel T' O'Neill, he will be Worth the Wait. I love you Samantha O'Neill"

"I love you to Jack O'Neill, you better be around the entire time for the next one, no more ancient down loads."

The End


End file.
